Earl Grey
Earl Grey is a British, color blind super villain who appeared in the episodes: Adventures of Batman & The Bloser and in The Fart Knight Rises, where he always fights Red & Blue (AKA Batman & the Bloser) so that he can accomplish his master plan; to turn the whole world into black & white. He uses many super villain tactics against Batman (Red) & the Bloser (Blue), including summoning an army of minions (Butlers) upon them, picking up & throwing cars at them with (supposedly) psychic abilities, and throwing explosives (teacups) & sharp objects (his diamond-encrusted monocle) at them. He also possesses special bombs that drain all the color from anything or anyone caught in the blast (including Lord Tourettes). His only weakness is a high concentration of color, which was achieved through Red (Batman) shooting an eye laser into Blue's (Bloser) prism. The prism's rainbow laser blew Earl Grey apart, and also restored color to everything that he had drained color from. He was voiced by Austin Madison, a guest voice actor, who also works for Pixar. Appearances/Cameos Adventures of Batman & The Bloser This is his 1st appearance as the main antagonist, where he threatens to make the entire world colorblind. However, Red & Blue fight him to stop his evil rampage. Earl tries with various attempts to stop them, but he gets killed when Blue was holding a prism & Red shoots his laser beam through it, killing Earl Grey. Pleasure Cruise He doesn't exactly appear in this episode, but he made a vocal cameo when he was mentioned by his last surviving minion, Gerald Butler, who planned to blow up the cruise ship Red, Blue, and all of the world secret agents were on with a giant nuke bomb. Seeing as how Red & Blue were on the ship, it's possible that Gerald wanted to avenge the death of his master. The Fart Knight Rises He reappears as the main antagonist once again, where now he's at London, in Great Britain, so that he can steal all the gold medals of the Olympics & keep it in his collection of gold. He 1st attacks Batman's ship by exploding it, but his enemy survives to attack, so his butlers once again appear to fight him, but they are all dispatched by Alfredberry's bazooka. Later on, he goes to the Olympic stadium, where he fights Batman on mid-air by shooting at him coins & using his cane as a sword. After a while, Batman manages to make him drop his tea & because of that, Earl Grey becomes sleepy and is unable to fight anymore. In the end, Batman throws him at the Olympic torch, where he farts in it, creating a big explosion on the stadium, killing Earl Grey again. Dick Figures: The Movie Earl Grey only made a non-speaking cameo in the movie. He was briefly seen on the cruise ship in this movie dancing with the college students. Trivia *His voice sounds similar to Quackerjack from Darkwing Duck & Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. Shocking enough, Earl Grey & Quackerjack have somewhat similar concepts. *He apparently "teabags" things into black & white. *Most of the world was already in black & white, or grey as the Bloser put it, before Earl Grey even showed up. He probably just wants to turn only the people into black & white seeing as how he used his bombs on only the citizens. *It is unknown if he's actually color blind, or just wants to drain the color from everything . *His name is based off the British Earl Grey Tea. *He says the "r" in Grey with a lion growl, like "Earll Grrrrrey!" *He was the 1st character shown to be the bland-gray color (more are seen later). *He & Red are the only characters in the series so far who can float in mid air. **Unlike Red though, Earl Grey has never been seen standing on the ground. *Earl Grey's probably a parody of the Joker & Penguin from the Batman series. *In the official announcement poster for The Fart Knight Rises, his name is spelled as "Earl Gr'a'y" (the "Gray" is spelled with an "a" (the American spelling of the word) instead of an "e" (the British spelling). **Either the "Gray" is really spelled that way or it was just a typo since Earl Grey is named after a British tea brand. *In The Fart Knight Rises, when he comes back, he reveals that he's a robot, but despite this, he has 2 sons named Bangers & Mash. It's unknown how he got them. **It's possible that the Earl Grey from Adventures of Batman & The Bloser was a real person. **Also, it might be possible that his sons are the offspring of the real one or just robots like their father. **He might also have an unknown wife. *As also said in The Fart Knight Rises, he needs caffeinated tea or else he'll get sleepy, even though he's a robot & robots usually don't need caffeine. **It's possible that he's powered by caffeine. *In The Fart Knight Rises, it's revealed that he has a collection of gold & loves anything that is gold. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser, he has a bow tie, but in The Fart Knight Rises, his tie isn't there. He also had a different cane. *He, Pink, and Stacy are (so far) the only characters who had vocal cameos. Gallery Earl grey.png|"Oh, no, it appears I've made quite a mess." TheTeaCupChannel.png TeaTime.png|"Nooo, its tea time!" YepHeIsBack.png|"Yes, it is I again, Earrrl Grrey!" GOLD.png|"And I’m here to steal all the Olympics GOLD medals for my personal collection… OF GOLD!" He-Is-A-WHAT.png|"Your emo rays have no effect on me, my weakling sad sire, because I am actually a Rrrrobot!" Umbrella.png|"Hope you brought an umbrella, because I’m gonna make it rain! " BatmanVSEarlGrey1.png|"Don’t think on winning, Batman!" BatmanVSEarlGrey2.png|"Really? Would like one lump or two?" BatmanVSEarlGrey3.png|"You just blade my day!" BatmanVSEarlGrey4.png|Batman: "Knife one!" TasteTheGold.png|"I can almost taste all that gold!" Tea.png|"Not my…my precious tea!" WithoutTea.png|"Curses! Without my caffeine, I’m so… I’m so sleepy…" BatmanVSEarlGrey5.png Earl Grey.png|"Celebrating your victorious independence from Great Britain?!" Earl Grey's Cameo in DFTM.png|Earl Grey's cameo in DFTM Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Villains